Together Forever
by MinakoChan1
Summary: This is a yaoi fic with Duo and Heero. 1x2, 2x1 Heero can't except that he really loves Duo. They were walking in a park and something happens to Heero! Will he live, will Duo lose the one he holds dear to him? Plz R&R!!


Note: Dun ya ever get tired 'o these things??  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing (Tho I wish I did!) Besides, I have no cash, so you wouldn't get much off me if ya did. ^-^ This is a 1x2, 2x1 ficcie, no hentai or lemon, so dun worry.  
  
~ MinakoChan  
Together Forever  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day outside. Duo had just woken up to find his room mate, Heero, in the other bed asleep. He wished that he could tell Heero how much he cared for him, how he longed to have him in his arms; but then again, that could never happen. Heero was so serious and would turn Duo away if he ever told Hee-Chan (As Duo likes to call him) his feelings for him. He didn't think he could take the rejection. Heero was so laid back, serious, and...cute. Duo brushed away his thoughts for the other and got himself up and hopped  
  
in the shower. Meanwhile, Heero was just starting to wake up. The sun blinded his eyes.  
  
"Hn."  
  
He responded to the un-pleasant light shining in his eyes.  
  
"Damn, that Duo, always leaving the curtains open." he grunted. But, then again, Heero had certain feeling for Duo that he had for no one else. He wouldn't dare say that to Duo's face, and sometimes had trouble believing it himself. I mean, is a perfect soldier even capable of love? Heero hardly knew what the word meant, besides a dictionary definition, but the actual feeling? That is something he had never experienced. Heero brushed the thoughts of him and Duo away as he walked in to take a shower. Upon walking in, he got a little. surprise.  
  
Heero quickly shut the door. Duo blushed a deep shade of red as did Heero on the opposite  
  
of the door.  
  
"Oops, I better learn to knock..." Heero grunted. On the other side of the door, Duo was saying," Better learn how to lock doors." he stated, still blushing a deep shade of red and hoping that Heero didn't see anything too. personal, if you caught his drift. Duo quickly finished his shower and got dressed. He started to redo his braid as he walked out of the bathroom. Heero glanced over at him, making Duo look down quickly, as did Heero.  
  
"Y-you can have the shower now." Duo said quietly. Heero calmly got up and walked into the shower room. Duo was starting to blush again, and so was Heero, but none of them saw each other do it.  
  
"Damn, he has a sweet ass." Heero was thinking, while Duo was thinking that he was mad at him for not locking the door. Heero took pretty quick showers, about five to ten minutes and he was out.  
  
"Wanna go for walk Hee-Chan? It's a beautiful day out!" Duo said after seeing the other emerge from the shower, fully dressed, hoping the whole 'incident' would be forgotten.  
  
"Hn" was Heero's only response. Duo took that as a yes, as he had learned how to decipher some of Heero's various used grunts. He started heading for the door; Heero followed. They climbed down the stairs and walked around outside for awhile.  
  
"I wish I could think of something to say." Duo was thinking to himself, wishing to break the silence that had commenced ever since they had stepped out the door, all the while Heero was trying to think of a way to apologize to Duo, without giving away too much of his feelings.that feeling he felt he could not hide any longer. the feeling that he now knew; he truly loved Duo.  
  
Heero suddenly stopped walking. Duo also stopped and looked at Heero. "Somethin' wrong Hee-Chan?" Duo queried.  
  
"I.wanted...to...nothing..." Heero said as he started walking again. Duo gave him a strange look and started walking again also.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, Heero spotted some sort of strange bullet type thing heading for Duo.  
  
"BAKA, LOOK OUT! " Heero yelled at the other as he pushed Duo down, making it hit him instead. Heero felt a sharp slash in his arm and two sharp slashes hit his leg and another graze across his cheek.  
  
Duo didn't even have time to realize what was happening before he too felt a sharp tinge in his head, and was soon rendered unconscious. Heero was bleeding badly, but he could see that Duo needed help. Cursing at himself for not being able to dodge those bullets, he quickly saw who was causing the problem, a man, in a dark mask, with a handgun and a knife bending over Duo with a heavy rock in his hand. That was probably what knocked Duo out, and the sharp pains Heero felt were probably bullets. He could get through this, he always  
  
managed, but this wasn't a broken leg, or a single bullet shot, he had five, two in his leg, one in his arm, and another two that had scraped his cheek.  
  
He pulled himself up and the masked man looked quite alarmed to see Heero still alive. The masked man was going to fire at Heero, but found that the other boy was too quick for him. Heero had grabbed the gun, and attempted a shot, cursing when he discovered it out of bullets. The masked man took his knife and threw it at Heero, sufficiently hitting him, right by his lung cage.  
  
Heero fell onto his back, struggling to breath. He had to save Duo, he had to force himself up...he had to...for Duo. He pulled the knife out and in a second was on his feet. He threw the knife at the man in one slick, solid movement.  
  
And for the first time in his life.he totally and completely missed. Cursing underneath his breath, his vision was starting to get blurry.  
  
"Damn, I wish I were Trowa right now, then I could throw a damn knife!"  
  
Then he remembered his gun that he always hid in his shorts pockets. Yes, that mysterious spandex space that no one could ever figure out how he could possibly fit a gun in them. He got it and started firing at the, now, blurry looking figure. He obviously hit him, because he saw it fall.  
  
Stumbling his way over to Duo, or who he thought was Duo. by this point, his vision was so bad and all this bleeding wasn't helping him either.  
  
"A-are you OK Duo?" he asked weakly.  
  
But Duo was still knocked out cold, and Heero couldn't help him. Heero was the one that needed help now. Heero fainted right beside Duo.  
  
About an hour later, Duo was starting to come around. His eyes zooming in and out of focus. Duo woke up groggily and felt something wet. He reached out to touch it and discovered it was. blood?  
  
Duo quickly got up and saw a figure lying by him covered in blood.  
  
"HEE CHAN!" he screeched, instantly recognizing the immobile figure. Heero was still fainted, and if he didn't get somewhere quick he would die from loss of blood. Duo ran as fast as he could to the nearest gas station, which was about a mile away, since they were both walking in a field, about a mile away from ANYWHERE.  
  
He immediately went to pay phone when he got there and dialed 911. He told the lady on the other line where to find Heero, then he hung up the phone and ran back to where Heero was. When he got there, the ambulance was already there loading Heero up onto it. He looked awful, had a respirator to help him breathe, and was all bandaged up.  
  
"Listen kid, I'm gonna be honest and blunt with you, your pal here doesn't look like he's gonna make it." the officer said, the kind parent-like sympathetic showing through his eyes as he started to ask Duo questions.  
  
Minutes later, the ambulances were gone, and the officer said that they would call Duo at his apartment if they got any news.  
  
Duo slowly dragged back to his apartment.  
  
"He saved me." Duo said out loud to no one at all in simple and pre disbelief.  
  
"I wish...I wish that that bullet hit me instead, then I wouldn't have to feel the pain of losing him!" Duo whispered, his eyes filling up with tears. "I never even got to tell him my feelings for him!" Duo thought sadly as tears leaked down his face. He laid down on his bed and cried himself to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Duo woke up to the sound of a telephone ringing in his ear.  
  
Groggily he picked up the phone, "Hello?" He murmured.  
  
"Hello, is this Mr. Maxwell?" said a voice at the end of the line.  
  
"Yah, this is him.or it was the last time I checked." Duo goggled, not quite awake yet.  
  
"Well, this is M. Aino, I work at the hospital." the voice said, a hint of sadness crossing over the phone chords.  
  
"Oh god no..." Duo said, frantically afraid of what the lady on the other line might say.  
  
"You can come see the patient if you wish, we believe he may make it, but we aren't sure yet, the chances are pretty much 50/50, and is based a huge part on his willingness to live Mr. Maxwell." stated the voice.  
  
"I'll be right there." Duo said as he hurriedly hung up the phone.  
  
The two boys had never really gotten a car, so Duo walked the ten miles to the hospital. When he got there, it was almost noon. He walked up to the lady behind the desk and asked her where he could locate Heero Yuy.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, only family members can visit him now." The woman said.  
  
"Look lady, someone named M. Aino or something called me a few hours ago and said I could see him!" Duo insisted.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, that was at nine o'clock this morning, nearly three hours ago. " she declared, "You can come back at nine tonight and see him if you wish."  
  
"NO! I want to see him now!" Duo yelled, startling the woman, controlling his rage, Duo thought of another strategy, "I'm very sorry for that outburst, I'm uh...his brother, Duo Yuy." He lied.  
  
"Alright then." the lady said giving him a suspicious look. "He is in room #405, walk down the hall and take the elevator two stairs up, his room should be the first one on the right.  
  
"Thanks." Duo said as he proceeded to walk to Heero's room.  
  
When he got there, Heero looked even worse than he did yesterday. His eyes were closed, and he was as pale as the moonlight. He was all banged up, but at least the respirator was off.  
  
Duo pulled a chair up to Heero's bed. He took Heero's hand and kissed it softly.  
  
"Please live." Duo whispered sadly. He hated to see him like this.  
  
"It's all my fault," Duo stated, "if the bullet would have only hit me..."  
  
Tears welled into his eyes as Duo began feeling the lump rising in his throat again, he didn't know what he would do if he lost Heero.  
  
Duo just stayed there and waited for something to happen. He waited, and waited, until finally at about Midnight, Duo was just so tired that he fell asleep still holding Heero's hand.  
  
Heero's eyes suddenly snapped open at about three A.M. the next day. What happened to him? Where was he? Suddenly, all the events rushed before him. He looked over to see a beautiful braided, long banged boy holding his hand.  
  
"He stayed here all night." Heero said to himself. He reached down and stroked Duo's soft hair, making the other suddenly jerk awake.  
  
"Hee-Chan, that you?" he said drowsily.  
  
"Yes, it is me Duo." Heero said, almost in a loving way Duo thought. Duo suddenly stood up, before he could stop himself or control his emotions, he pressed his lips softly onto Heero's.  
  
He didn't know what made him do it, but to Duo's surprise, Heero kissed him back. They kept like that for almost a full minute, when finally Duo pulled away.  
  
"Sorry" he quickly said.  
  
"It's so alright." Heero said , bringing his arm up around the back of the other's neck, pressing Duo's lips against his again, he even opened his mouth a little bit for Duo's tongue to explore. They stopped kissing and they were both so exhausted, Duo from lack of sleep, and Heero from being ill, they were both out until noon.  
  
If a nurse would have walked in at that moment, she would have seen two boys cuddled up to each other, somehow managing to both fit on a hospital cot.  
  
The next day, they let Heero out of the hospital. Both boys walked outside, side by side. They were both thinking about the event that happened last night, and they were both wondering if it were only a dream. They both got back to the apartment. Duo looked at Heero, Heero looked at Duo.  
  
Suddenly Duo bit his bottom lip and almost burst into tears again. "I thought you were going to die Hee-Chan, I don't know what I would have done without you..." Duo said softly as he whispered, "I love you Hee-Chan"  
  
Heero walked up to him and lifted Duo's beautiful eyes to meet his.  
  
"I love you too Duo, so much I don't think you could ever know." he said as they both pressed there lips together once more...forever...  
~Owari  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA! The ~*revised*~ addition! *super hero music plays as M-Chan runs around* YAY! Like it better than the original? (If you happened to read it.)  
  
Puh-retti please review! *puppy dog eyes* Tell me what you thought!  
  
~MinakoChan 


End file.
